Sought and Snatched
by FlawlessDiamond
Summary: The clock is ticking, & fear for the worst begins. 2 freshly divorced parents, Mellie and Fitzgerald's only daughter Karen has been kidnapped. No leads in sight; things become complicated especially since Fitz develops an attraction for the best detective in the city of L.A. on the case-Olivia Pope. Join their journey as they search high and low for baby Karen, will it be too late?


_-3:35 am-_

Fitz was restless; trying to get himself to sleep since 11 pm was obviously unsuccessful.

He tossed and turned, flipped over his pillows, alternated between sleeping under the covers or on top of them. It was to no type of avail.

He even helped himself to a couple glasses of wine to see if it would help soothe him, which it didn't. It probably made his anxiety worse.

Was this really…"anxiety?" And if so what was causing it? He lived in a nice apartment. He was a very successful investment banker and hasn't even hit the age of 35 yet, although he would in the next few months.

The answer is simple, with all of his success he had no one to share it with, he was lonely. He didn't ask for much in life, and all he wanted was someone who would be there for him to the very end. Someone he could hold at night and wake up to in the morning.

He imagined over and over again how his life would be so different if he found that perfect and beautiful woman.

_*vrrrrrrrr…. vrrrrrrr….. vrrrrrr*_

The vibrating phone on his nightstand beside his clock interrupted his thoughts, smacking his teeth knowing exactly who it was without looking.

His ex-wife Mellie.

She had been blowing up his phone since around 3 am and it was starting to piss him off. What did she want? He let the phone ring each time to voicemail.

_*doo doo doop_*

And then there's the text messages, he stopped counting at 17, they all asked him the same thing:

_-Pick up your Phone! [3:10 am]_

_-Fitz, why aren't you answering? [3:12 am]_

_-I know you are ignoring me.. [3:30 am]_

There were many more in between, Fitz was so close to just blocking her number altogether- but he couldn't do that, he had to put up with her only because she was the mother of their 1 year old only daughter Karen.

Earlier today their divorce was final which is what he assumed she was calling about, and Fitz felt freed from it all. Long story short after two years of marriage she cheated on him, and had been doing so for months. He wasn't the type to cross, he didn't do the forgiving and taking back thing- once you betray his trust, it was pretty much impossible to get it back. He couldn't live in doubt wondering if she would be at work...or with another man. Days later he filed for divorce against her begging and pleading...she could go back to the guy if she wanted; he honestly didn't care. All of this in addition to his yearning for another woman beside him obviously didn't help his insomnia as he wondered what he had done wrong; what he did to deserve this and he always came up empty-handed with answers.

He still mentally gives himself a pat on the back for being smart about making Mellie sign a prenup knowing she would try to take more than what she was worth to him.

He even thought about fighting for full custody but that would have been wasted energy, as much she was unfaithful to him-she was a good mother-she always made sure Karen was taken care of; he owed her that much. Therefore, he settled for joint custody.

Karen meant the world to him, and it was part of the reason why despite not getting enough sleep since he filed for divorce he was still eager to get himself up in the morning to do his job. Mellie was an elementary school teacher, so it didn't take much to see that he was the breadwinner of the family.

_-4:22 am-_

Fitz still was wide awake; he knew his eyes had to be suffering from being bloodshot and were probably swollen. The insomnia was out of control, he made it a note that this week he would go to the doctor and talk about getting some sleep medication.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Fitz's eyes squinted when he thought he heard the door, but he knew he had to be overreacting, "hearing things" wasn't anything new to him during his sleepless nights. He ignored the sound and went back to his thoughts.

Moments later he hear what he thought were footsteps but before he could react, his room door burst open revealing a very distraught and seemingly upset Mellie.

"First you don't answer my calls, and now you won't answer the God damned door!?" Mellie shouted, her tone turning into it's deep signature sound whenever she got upset

He looked up at the ceiling about to blow a gasket, and sighed in frustration. He pounded both fists to the bed and sat up from the bed, with his back resting against the headboard.

"Keep your voice down! Do you know what time it is? People are still sleeping. How many times have I told you that if it wasn't about Karen..you do not call me for anything-we are through! And how did you even get in here?" Fitz harshly spat.

Mellie tilted her head and held up a silver key so he could see.

"I used the spare key Fitz obviously." Mellie asked her tone sarcasm-filled, they each had a spare key to the other's home, just in case any emergencies took place.

"You know that's for emergencies only and not to be used whenever you feel like it! I hope i don't have to file for a restraining order also."

Mellie's jaw tightened at his words, but she nodded almost deceitfully, she ignored his comment ans went on.

"Where's Karen anyway?"

"What do you mean where's Karen? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Fitz had now got out of bed, wearing only a pair of loose-fitting grey sweatpants, he grabbed his white wife beater from on top of his dresser and walked closer to her.

Mellie had looked as if she seen a ghost, her bottom lip quivered as she began pacing back and forth from wall to wall his room unable to keep still.

"Fitz had you answered your phone i would have called the police instead of wasting valuable time!" She panicked.

He wasn't following and it didn't help that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Call the police for what? And if it was so important why didn't you text me saying so like you always do! All you kept asking was why i wasn't picking up- it's just a coincidence that our divorce finalized yesterday."

"Call, text, voicemail-who gives a shit!? The point is if you responded I would have told you! I _know_ I mean nothing to you anymore but we need to put this crap behind us right now just for Karen. We could be at each other's throats later. My little girl has been snatched Fitz, and I'm scared out of my mind!" Her voice cracked.

Fitz's FACE WRINKLED, his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth fell slightly to the ground, knowing that his ears had to be playing tricks on him, he didn't just hear that.

"Excuse me!? W-What do you mean snatched?" He stammered hoping this was some sort of sick joke.

She didn't answer and just that quickly Mellie went from a venomous snake to that of a helpless young girl. Tears that welled in her eyes streamed down her cheeks, thankful for their release. She held her stomach in deep pain trying to ease the pain that starting attacking her soul. She thought of losing everything she had-Fitz was one thing, but losing her daughter almost gave her no reason to live.

She eventually fell down on her knees; her brunette hair swooped on one side of her shoulder and her long black raincoat covering her, she covered her face with her hands shaking as she cried hard into them.

Fitz felt a boulder of guilt immediately fall onto him. She was right, the bickering would have to hold off for sometime; their daughter was out there somewhere, probably hours from death and the clock was ticking. He had to do something.

He bent down next to Mellie and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head into his chest. He rubbed the back of her head and kissed her on top of it. He wanted to break down himself but he had to remain strong…for the both of them.

"Don't worry okay? We are going to find our little girl but we have to be diligent and quick about this..first things first- let's go and call the police." He tried to convince both of them that she was going to come back safe and sound, but to be honest he wasn't so sure. However, he couldn't let his mind wander off to the wrong side.

Mellie rose from his chest and looked at him, her eyes wet with tears and swollen; her face extremely red, she sniffled and began to talk.

"I'm sorry I should have, had I known that she wasn't here with you, although common sense would have probably told me that you wouldn't sneak into my house and grab my daughter, but I wasn't sure…..and I wasn't thinking and- but I didn't want to go that far if I wasn't sure, and you weren't answering-but-"

"Okay, okay! Relax." Fitz could see her mind was going a mile per minute making it hard for her to form a coherent sentence.

"Come with me to the kitchen and I will fix you some coffee, we will call the police and figure this whole thing out okay?"

Mellie ran her fingers through her hair, taking it away from her face and wiped away her tears and shook her head 'yes.'

He helped her up from the ground as they quickly left the room preparing to find out who took their little girl-and whoever it was their days on this Earth were limited. They were going to pay-_big time_


End file.
